


stupid love

by imposterhuman



Series: pride ficlets 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Bisexual Pepper Potts, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff, Human Disaster Tony Stark, Makeup, Pride, competent pepper potts, soft tony stark, theyre in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: If Tony didn’t stop stealing Pepper’s eyeshadow, she was going to kill him. Quickly, because she did love him, but he was going to be murdered and no jury on earth would convict her after seeing the mess he made of her nice palettes. He didn’t even use brushes! Engineer or not, there was no way his fingers were deft enough to do a perfect smokey eye.“Would you like a brush?” she asked sweetly as she walked into the bathroom, snatching her rainbow palette out of Tony’s hand. “Because Iknowyou’re not using my expensive eye makeup without a brush again and making everything all messy.”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: pride ficlets 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	stupid love

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from a shade of eyeshadow that i googled because i am lazy and bad at titling things
> 
> enjoy!!

If Tony didn’t stop stealing Pepper’s eyeshadow, she was going to kill him. Quickly, because she did love him, but he was going to be murdered and no jury on earth would convict her after seeing the mess he made of her nice palettes. He didn’t even use brushes! Engineer or not, there was no way his fingers were deft enough to do a perfect smokey eye.

“Would you like a brush?” she asked sweetly as she walked into the bathroom, snatching her rainbow palette out of Tony’s hand. “Because I  _ know  _ you’re not using my expensive eye makeup without a brush again and making everything all messy.”

“Stop being mean to me; I sign your paychecks,” Tony grumbled. His eyes were a mess of colors, ostensibly an attempt at the bi flag that turned out looking more like bruises. He blinked at her guilelessly, like he had no idea what he’d done wrong. It was oddly endearing, but Pepper figured that came from years of desensitization to his irritating antics.

“And I run your company,” she shot back with a smile. “Wipe your eyes off so I can redo them properly. With  _ brushes _ .”

“ _ With brushes _ , she says,” he muttered, accepting the makeup wipe with a nod of thanks. “Like I didn’t see you doing your makeup with your fingers when you were running late last week.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Extenuating circumstances,” she said. “What’s your excuse?”

“The quantity and variation of your brushes confuses me,” Tony said bluntly, making a face at the thought of it, and also because Pepper poked him in the eye by accident as she put the primer on. “And coming from a certified genius--  _ ow _ , please try not to stab me, darling-- that’s saying something.”

“Stop squirming,” she ordered. “You want the same colors? And my brushes are  _ nothing _ compared to the fourteen different types of screwdrivers you have, so don’t even start with me.”

“Yes, please,” he closed his eyes obediently as she started brushing color on. First, a light pink on the lids, fading into blue at the crease with purple in the center. The colors stood out vividly against his olive skin. 

“I’m assuming you want to look less like you got punched in the face, though,” teased Pepper. She flicked Tony’s nose with the end of her brush when he opened his eyes to glare at her.

“They weren’t that bad,” he complained. “You’re just mean.”

“Then why did you wipe them off?” Pepper leaned over him to grab her stick of eyeliner. He took full advantage by stealing a kiss. 

“You’re better at this than me,” he said simply, closing his eyes again at her soft urging. “I’m not gonna pass up an opportunity to have you do my makeup, then, am I?”

She snorted in amusement. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” she hummed, doing his winged eyeliner with two practiced flicks. After brushing on a highlight on his brow bone, she stepped back to examine her work. “Take a look. What do you think?”

Tony tilted his head back and forth, examining her work in the mirror. “Perfect,” he said, pressing another sweet kiss to the corner of her mouth. “You’re the best, Pep.”

“Yeah, yeah. Are you headed downstairs?” asked Pepper, turning to start her own makeup. She was doing the same colors, but arranging them differently. “Rhodey told me he was going all out this year, but he refused to tell me what he was doing.”

“You didn’t hear it from me, but he took a page out of my book and put confetti cannons on the War Machine suit,” Tony said. He pressed a kiss to her hair as he passed. “Act dutifully surprised when you see them?”

She laughed warmly, shooting him a fond look. “Blabbermouth,” she said. “I will, don’t worry. As long as you don’t tell Happy that I told you about his rainbow tie last week; I think he really wanted to surprise you.”

“Then he shouldn’t have told you about it,” Tony shook his head. “I should be heading out, though. I promised Peter I’d help him put the finishing touches on his suit before the parade. Meet you downstairs?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Pepper asked wryly.

“Yeah, let me just finish up with my highlighter,” he said. “What do you think, the blue stuff?”

_ I meant a kiss _ , she tried to say, but her voice was caught in her throat. It was like watching a trainwreck and being paralyzed by it. Pepper saw Tony reach towards the open highlighter palette with one finger extended almost in slow motion and couldn’t help her near-shriek.

  
“ _ Anthony Edward Stark, don’t you dare use that without a brush! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: in this scenario, i am tony. i dont understand brushes. they confuse me. id rather look like a raccoon than suffer through the indignity of the seventeen thousand different brushes that i dont know how to use. this drives my mother absolutely insane and is the reason im not allowed to do my own makeup for events
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy :))
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
